Dans la peau d'une fille
by Osekkai
Summary: Après un petit accident, Kurt n'est plus le même... Enfin, "la" même...


Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, il y a un Lemon et c'est, en quelques sortes, du hét'. Désolé pour ce qui n'aime pas...

* * *

C'était un jour banal pour Kurt. A dire vrai, les journées n'étaient plus aussi banales qu'avant puisque, désormais, son adorable petit ami, Blaine Anderson, allait au même lycée que lui. La vie ne lui avait jamais paru aussi belle, pleine de couleur, avec des oiseaux chantant, des papillons virevoltant.

On était mercredi et il faisait encore chaud. Les deux amoureux commençaient plus tard les cours et, en attendant, se promenaient en ville, main dans la main. C'était l'idée de Blaine. Kurt, lui, préférait éviter tout contact en lieu public car les gens sont rarement ouvert... Kurt préférait ne courir aucun risque. Il s'en voudrait énormément s'il arrivait quelque chose à son copain.

Et alors qu'ils marchaient, une vieille SDF surgit d'une ruelle étroite et sans issue, attrapant Kurt par son bras libre.

« Toi ! Tu vas connaître un grand malheur ! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde.  
_Lâchez-le ! »

Blaine s'était aussitôt interposé. Mais la bonne femme repoussa le brun sur le bas côté et ne lâchait plus l'autre garçon, plantant ses ongles sales dans son bras nu.

Malgré tout, malgré la brûlure et les lignes rouge qui se dessinaient sur ses bras, Kurt tirait sur son bras et reculait peu à peu vers la route animée sans s'en rendre compte. La panique l'envahissait tandis que la SDF le jetait sur le bitume.

Kurt eut à peine le temps de se relever, une vive douleur emplit son corps et tout fut blanc autour de lui.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du soleil l'aveugla. Il leva la main pour se protéger et sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Kurtie ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Blaine. Le soulagement le fit soupirer et Kurt se redressa. Son corps était vraiment douloureux, avec comme des courbatures. Des points noirs et sautillants obstruaient sa vision pendant qu'il se relevait. Si Blaine ne l'avait pas soutenu, il se serait écroulé. D'ailleurs... En parlant de Blaine...

« T'es plus grand... Depuis quand ? »

Son petit ami rit.

« Tu es chou, c'est toi qui est... Enfin bref, tu te sens mieux ?  
_Moui... J'ai la tête qui tourne. La vieille folle est partie ? »

Blaine hocha de la tête et glissa un bras autour de sa taille.

« Les flics l'ont arrêté.  
_Les « flics » ? »

Bizarre, Blaine parlait toujours poliment d'habitude.

« Attend... Blaine ?  
_Oui ?  
_Tu portes la veste des... Des...  
_Des Titans. Oui.  
_Je savais que tu aimais le foot mais à ce point...  
_Finn m'a un peu pistonné pour entrer dans l'équipe, tu te souviens ?  
_Oui... mais oui, bien sur ! »

En fait, pas du tout. Kurt n'avait aucun souvenir de ça... Et quand est-ce que sont petit ami s'était changé ? Où était son noeud papillon ? Son pantalon trop court ? Et ses mocassins ? Désormais, il revêtait un jean, un t-shirt simple noir et des... Oh Mon Dieu... Des tennis !

« Même que tu n'étais pas vraiment ravie... Mais je voulais qu'on soit assortit. » Dit le bouclé en désignant la tenue du châtain.

Kurt baissa les yeux. Une jupe. Il portait une jupe... (Alors c'était ça le courant d'air...) Et pas n'importe laquelle puisqu'il portait l'uniforme des Cheerios... L'uniforme féminin...

Bon, OK... Il aimait bien mettre des jupes. Il avait mis un Kilt pour le bal de promo, l'année dernière, ça ne lui avait pas posé de problème puisqu'il restait malgré tout un peu masculin mais... Rien que ses jambes : épilées de près, douces, longues et fines... Plus petites que d'habitude. Et son bassin ? Depuis quand il avait des hanches aussi larges et rondes ?

Bon... Non... Le pire, c'était... C'était les deux bosses sur son torse qui déformait l'écriture sur son haut de pom-pom girl... Une poitrine ? Il avait une poitrine ?

Non, c'était forcément une fausse. Un déguisement ! Mais pour quelle occasion ? Et...

« Bébé ? Ca va ? »

Blaine le dévisageait, la tête penché sur le côté, et Kurt eut envie de l'embrasser.

« J'ai... J'ai mal au ventre...  
_Oh, les communistes arrivent ?  
_Quoi ?  
_Tu préfères dire les « Indiens » ?  
_Pardon ?  
_Code Rouge ?  
_Hein ?  
_Kurt... est-ce que c'est... »

Il se mit à chuchoter.

« Tes règles ?  
_QUOI ? … Non ! Non, bien sur que non ! Pourquoi j'aurais des règles ? Réfléchis un peu...  
_Pourtant, tu...  
_Non. Ça suffit, la blague a assez durée. Où sont mes vêtements ?  
_Hum... Chez toi, j'imagine. Sagement rangés, pliés et repassé, en attendant que tu puisse les mettre pendant les week-end. »

Le brun lui fit un grand sourire.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas mettre samedi soir.  
_Sssamedi ?  
_Me dis pas que tu as oublié... »

Le doux regard de Blaine s'assombrit.

« Désolé, Blaine... Je suis un peu perdu...  
_Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Tu as failli être renversée par une voiture et moi, je t'embête avec des questions idiotes.  
_Elles ne sont pas idiotes... Alors samedi...  
_Je t'emmène dîner au Breadstick pour fêter ton ascension dans l'équipe des Cheerios. Et notre première fois. »

La première fois, ça, il s'en souvenait puisque le week-end dernière, ils avaient enfin sauté le pas ensemble. Il sourit rien que d'y penser. Peut-être que la pénétration ne lui avait pas apporté l'extase espérée mais ce n'était que le début.

Cependant, pour ce qui était de son « ascension » chez les Pom-pom girls...

« Je ne peux pas faire partit des Cheerios, Blaine. Je suis un garçon. »

L'ancien Warbler le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire.

« Blaine ? »

Vexé, Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« T'es trop mignonne, finit par dire son copain en essuyant une larme au coin de son oeil. Tu n'es pas un mec, sinon je m'en serai rendu compte dimanche matin quand...  
_Stop... Blaine, tu te moques de moi, là ? »

Kurt se mit à prier pour que le bouclé hoche de la tête et crie « Poisson de Septembre ! »

« Non, Kurt. Sinon, à qui appartiendrai ce corps ? »

Sur cela, il attrapa le châtain et caressa ses hanches. Soudainement paniqué, Kurt vit son reflet dans une vitrine. Il ressemblait vraiment à une fille, et il n'avait même pas remarqué que ses longs, très long, cheveux étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval haute... Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le décolleté de son uniforme et eut le souffle coupé.

C'était donc vrai ? Il était... Une fille ?

La main de Blaine le tira de ses pensées quand elle s'engouffra sous sa jupe près-découpée en lamelle... Kurt la chassa d'une petite tape.

« Une jolie damoiselle qui est ma petite amie. Kurt, tu es sûre que ça va ? Je peux t'emmener chez un médecin au lieu d'aller en cours, tu sais ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien... »

Quand il vit l'inquiétude dans son regard mordoré, Kurt secoua la tête, se fouettant légèrement les joues et la gorge avec ses cheveux.

« Non, non, c'est bon... On va être en retard, il faudrait mieux que l'on y aille, non ? »

Blaine lui offrit un sourire plus que craquant et, le, enfin la tenant par la taille, la conduisit jusqu'au lycée.

Pendant tout le chemin, le cerveau de Kurt tournait à cent à l'heure. Comment c'était possible ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir été projeté dans une autre vie. Une vie qui ressemblait un peu à la sienne, mais où il était quelqu'un d'autre.

Se mordillant la lèvre et fixant le bout de ses tennis blanches, il réfléchissait. Peut-être qu'il rêvait ? La douleur dans ses hanches et ses mollets lui indiquait que, non, il ne rêvait pas.

Peut-être que quelqu'un se rendrait compte qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait... Blaine, lui, avait soit subit un lavage de cerveau, soit, ce n'était pas Son Blaine... La main taquine et chatouilleuse qui glissait de sa hanche pour ses femmes lui affirmait la seconde option. Son Blaine le respectait, ne le touchait jamais comme cela en public... Ce Blaine là, pourtant, était terriblement sexy et... Il fallait l'admettre, excitant.

Kurt déglutit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentait une légère démangeaison à l'intérieure de son bas ventre quand son regard se posait sur son petit ami. Ce n'était pas normal. Rien n'était normal !

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au lycée un peu trop vite au goût de Kurt qui aurait préféré continuer à réfléchir au fait que... Il y avait un problème.

Après un passage éclair à son casier, il eut envie de crier de joie. Ses amis restèrent les mêmes. Il avait hâte de voir Mercedes, de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui parler de « son » problème.

Pourtant, il eut l'impression que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée... Serrant ses livres contre sa nouvelle poitrine (a première vue, un généreux 90C !), il entra dans la salle de classe et repéra aussi tôt son amie. Il s'installa à ses côtés et soupira :

_Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux... zeuh... De te voir ! »

Mercedes leva ses grands yeux sombre vers lui.

« Tu ne t'assois pas avec elles ? »

Elle désigna les autres Cheerleader du menton. Une moue boudeuse habitait ses lèvres pulpeuses mais une pointe d'espoir perçait dans ses yeux chocolat. Kurt se pencha à son oreille et chuchota d'un air conspirateur :

_Oh non, elles sont, et resteront toujours, des filles superficielles sans intérêt. Toi, tu es la meilleure. »

La jeune fille gloussa et porta une main à sa bouche.

« Je savais que tu resterais toi-même ! Dis... Ca fait quoi d'être populaire ?  
_Je suis populaire moi ?  
_Bah... Tu es une Cheerios, tu sors avec un des garçons les plus mignons du lycée, le numéro trois d'après le journal du lycée, tu as un physique parfait et... »

Elle se pencha à son tour vers Kurt.

« Tu n'as même pas été sanctionné pour avoir répondu au coach Sylvester ! »

Kurt écarquilla les yeux, les joues en feu.

« A-ah ?  
_Quoi ? Tu as oublié ?  
_Désolé... Je suis un peu... Bouleversée, j'ai manqué de me faire toquer par une voiture.  
_C'est pas vrai !  
_Si, une vieille folle SDF m'a attrapé et m'a poussé.  
_Elle est cinglé !  
_Blaine a appelé la police. Ils l'ont embarqué.  
_Mon Dieu !  
_Dites le, les filles, si je vous dérange, hein ? » Intervint leur professeur.

Elles se redressèrent sur leur sièges, rouge pivoine et mirent le nez sur leur cahier. Kurt reprit en chuchotant :

_Et maintenant, je suis une fille... Enfin plus fille qu'avant. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant Mercedes froncer les sourcils.

Elle le dévisagea puis sourit.

« C'est le pouvoir qui te donne l'impression d'être plus belle, plus séductrice... Plus femme ! Surtout avec le petit ami que tu as. »

Mercedes fit un grand sourire coquin.

« Au fait, quand est-ce que tu avoueras enfin que vous avez fait des petites cochonneries dans les vestiaires ?  
_Johns ! Hummel ! »

Elles furent interrompu de nouveau par le professeur et restèrent donc silencieuses jusqu'à la fin du cours.

* * *

Kurt n'en revenait pas... Personne ne pouvait l'aider ici ? Et s'il était là ? Où était la Kurt fille ? Dans son corps de garçon ? Oh mon dieu...

Il sortit au plus vite de la salle, paniqué. Il alla s'enfermer dans une cabine de toilette, chez les filles, et inspira lentement. Il remonta sa jupe. Quand il observa l'évidence, il fondit en larme. Alors, c'était vrai. Il était une fille...

Assis sur une table de pique-nique dehors, Kurt fut rejoint par Blaine à midi.

« Je t'ai pris la salade au poulet, ça ira ? »

Kurt hocha de la tête et se força à sourire. Blaine était vraiment adorable, encore plus serviable qu'avant. Il revenait de la cafétéria, deux plateau à la main et les déposa sur leur table.

« Blaine ? Tu me trouve différent ? Finit-il par demender  
_Différente ?  
_Hm...  
_Eh bien... Non. Tu es toujours aussi belle, intelligente et...  
_Je parle pas de ça...  
_Oh... De quoi alors ?  
_ … Laisse tomber. »

Blaine pencha la tête sur le côte et après une brève réflexion, il sourit :

_Oooh... Je crois deviner. »

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« C'est parce que tu n'es plus vierge, tu penses que ce ne sera plus pareil ? »

Face à tant d'admiration dans ses yeux de biche, Kurt capitula.

« Oui, c'est ça... »

Blaine sourit davantage et l'enlaça :

_Ça ne changera jamais. Je t'aime, pour toujours. Et ce que l'on a fait dans les vestiaires n'a fait que renforcer ce que je ressentais pour toi. »

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre, piquant au fard. Les picotements dans son ventre étaient revenu et il ne chassa pas la main du bouclé qui venait de se glisser sur sa cuisse. Ils étaient seuls dans cette partie de la cours. Kurt aimait cet endroit pour sa tranquillité.

Blaine se pencha et l'embrassa tout doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il s'embrassèrent longuement, sans jamais utiliser leur langue : seulement la bouche. Lèvres contre lèvres, happant, aspirant, suçotant, caressant. Kurt commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne et ses mains s'accrochèrent au col de la veste aux couleurs du lycée de Blaine.

Quand leur langue entrèrent finalement en contact, Kurt ne se sentit jamais aussi fébrile. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la nuque du brun et Blaine prit cela comme une invitation à laisser sa main monter plus profondément entre ses cuisses. Instinctivement, Kurt les écarta et les doigts de Blaine se mirent à le caresser, allant d'avant en arrière.

Ce qui n'était qu'un effleurement devint un attouchement intense. Le dos de Kurt s'arqua lentement tandis que son corps vibrait. Leur baiser s'enhardit et Blaine attira Kurt sur ses genoux. Le châtain put sentir son érection contre son bas-ventre et les picotements revinrent à la charge.

Kurt se sentait plus léger et remerciait le ciel de porter une culotte en cet instant. Qui sait ce qu'il ressentirait s'il n'en portait pas...

« Blaine ! » Haleta Kurt en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Il retirait ce qu'il venait de penser, le sous-vêtement n'avait pu retenir les phalanges du bouclé d'écarter le pan de tissu et de s'introduire dans son corps de femme. La démangeaison dans son ventre s'amplifia et gagna tout son bassin.

« Tu es trempée. » Remarqua Blaine dans un chuchotement rauque et tremblant.

Le souffle de la jeune fille se bloqua dans ses poumons. Les lèvres du brun s'employèrent alors à couvrir sa gorge de suçons. Kurt tremblait désormais, plus excité que jamais.

« _Je fais ça pour soulager la douleur, mon ange._ »

Sa voix était vibrante de... De quelque chose que Kurt n'aurait su définir... Et sa paume libre et chaude glissa sur son mollet. La douleur présente s'était atténuée dés que Blaine avait commencé à toucher son corps de femme.

Ses doigts remuait toujours en elle dans un mouvement nonchalant. L'envie qu'il accélère se fit pressante.

« C'est tellement plus facile par là, remarqua Kurt.  
_Pardon ? »

Les joues rosées, Blaine posa son regard sur lui, sans arrêter de faire bouger ses doigts. Kurt vira au rouge tomate et murmura du bout des lèvres :

_C'est plus facile que... Par l'autre côté.  
_On a jamais fait de la sodom/... Tu te fais des plaisirs solitaires sans m'en parler ? »

Blaine fit une moue boudeuse plutôt adorable et son pouce effleura la crête de son clitoris. Quand il vit que ça lui plaisait, un peu trop au goût de Kurt, il se stoppa et un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres.

« En fait..., souffla Kurt. J'ai voulu essayer, mais j'ai eu trop mal... Je voulais pas... »

Ce qu'il disait était vrai. Avant qu'il ne franchisse le pas avec son Blaine, il avait essayé, vainement. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à son amant, trop honteux. Ce Blaine là sembla convaincu par son excuse et reprit ses caresses.

Kurt laissa échapper un « Oh mon Dieu... » Et Blaine répliqua d'un ton amusé qu'ils n'étaient pas croyant.

Et alors que les mouvements de sa main dans et contre son sexe se précipitaient enfin, la sonnerie criarde du lycée ramena vivement Kurt sur terre. Il s'écarta au plus vite, le coeur affolé et les cheveux en désordre. Il remit au plus vite ses vêtements en place. Blaine l'enlaça par derrière et déposa un petit baiser sur sa nuque.

« Panique pas, je suis la... _Je serai toujours là._ »

Kurt lui offrit un bref sourire avant d'attraper son sac et de courir aux toilettes.

* * *

Une fois propre et plus fraîche, Kurt sortit des toilettes et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas manger. Pourtant, il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Tant pis, ça ne le tuera pas de sauter un repas.

Il retrouva Blaine au Glee Club. Il lui sourit tendrement en le voyant et tapota la chaise à ses côtés. Mercedes fit de même, à l'autre bout de la salle. Puis il y avait les Cheerleader qui lui faisaient signe de les rejoindre.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre puis se dirigea vers Blaine tout en faisant signe à son amie noire de le rejoindre. Assis entre eux deux, il se détendit un peu et s'autorisa à respirer plus lentement. Blaine avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et Mercedes tenait sa main.

Alors que Rachel s'octroyait un nouveau solo, il soupira :

_J'aimerais être un homme... »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

« Kurt ? »

Blaine se pencha vers lui.

« Oui, un homme... Pour... Euh...  
_J'en connais une qui a ses Ragnagna, roucoula Santana d'une voix suave et moqueuse.  
_J'ai une souris si tu veux, lui assura Mercedes tout bas.  
_Une souris ? Interrogea Kurt, pas vraiment sûr de l'utilité d'un petit rongeur.  
_J'en ai aussi une si tu veux ! S'enquit Sam en sortant un correcteur en une forme vague de « souris ».  
_Pas ce genre de souris, fit Santana. Elle parle d'un tampon ! »

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la salle et tous les regards se posèrent sur Kurt.

« Arrêtez, je ne les ai pas encore.  
_Tu les sens arriver ?  
_Non, Mercedes. je... »

Les larmes montèrent rapidement dans les yeux de Kurt. Face à son trouble, son amie blêmit.

« Tu es en retard de combien de semaine ? »

Blaine blanchit à son tour et Kurt secoua la tête.

« Arrêtez ! Je suis pas enceinte ! C'est... C'est à cause de ce genre de question que j'voudrais être un mec ! »

Kurt rosit et quitta la salle en courant.

* * *

Ses pas le menaient aussi loin que possible. Il ne savait pas à quel moment moment il s'était mis à pleurer, et pour quel raison exactement mais s'en fichait. Mais le châtain tenta d'essuyer ses larmes et il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet au détour d'un couloir.

Il tomba lourdement sur les fesses et de nouveaux sanglots s'éprirent de lui.

« Kurt ? Ca va ? »

Non, pas cette voix. Tout mais pas lui ! La panique l'envahit de plus belle alors qu'une poigne de fer se saisissait de ses épaules et le soulevait. Karofsky le déposa sur le sol.

« Tu t'es pas fait trop mal ? Désolé, je t'ai pas vu arriver et...  
_C'est rien, c'est bon... j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. » Dit-il en reniflant.

Dave l'observa un moment et baissa les yeux sur ses baskets.

« C'est à propos de Blaine ?  
_... Non, lui, il est parfait...  
_Oh. »

Kurt put entendre du soulagement dans sa voix.

« … Je peux te poser une question ? » Finit-il par demander en rougissant.

Kurt inspira doucement. Après tout, dans cette vie, il n'avait pas besoin de craindre Dave Karofsky puisqu'il n'était pas « gay » à proprement parlé. Il hocha brièvement de la tête et par le fait, autorisa le géant à poser sa question.

« Comment tu fais pour supporter cette jupe ? C'est pas un peu... Réducteur ? »

Le chanteur leva les yeux vers lui, légèrement émerveillé.

« Oui, je pense aussi. »

Ils se sourirent puis un silence gêné s'installa. Dave finit par se racler la gorge.

«_ Tu manques à beaucoup de monde Kurt... Dépêche de revenir auprès d'eux._  
_Quoi ? »

Le grand brun se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule dans un geste amical puis se détourna de lui et continua son chemin. Kurt resta un moment incrédule puis se précipita au casier de Blaine.

* * *

Il l'y attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, Blaine. » Marmonna-t-il dans son cou.

Blaine caressa son dos dans un geste apaisant et lui chuchota :

_On annule le repas au Breadstick, je propose quelque chose de plus intime, chez moi. »

Kurt se contenta de murmurer un faible oui et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Leur étreinte sembla durer une éternité mais en même temps si peu de temps. Il avait de replonger son visage dans son cou quand Blaine s'écarta.

Les douleurs dans ses jambes revinrent et il manqua de s'écrouler. Blaine fronça les sourcils.

« Ça va ?  
_J'ai... J'ai des courbatures, ou des crampes... Je sais pas trop. »

Blaine fit un sourire compréhensif et le guida jusqu'à un banc. Quand Kurt fut assis, il lui étira longuement les jambes.

Touché par cette attention, le châtain se détendit et la douleur brûlante se dissipa.

« Merci, souffla-t-il.  
_Ce n'est rien. »

* * *

Bizarrement, Kurt ne vit pas le reste de la semaine passé, c'était comme s'il avait dormi tout ce temps... Mais il se rappelait des paroles étranges que Finn lui avait dit à un moment donné :

« _Je t'aime Kurt... De tout mon coeur. Je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu faire que t'a pas aimé et toutes fois où je t'ai fais souffrir... Reviens. Pitié... S'il te plait... Je m'arrangerai pour que tu sois tranquille avec Blaine les vendredi soirs, e-et... Je descendrai moi-même à ta chambre avec du lait chaud et... Je ferai toutes les lessives, la vaisselle, tout ce que tu veux... Reviens... J'ai peur, on a tous peur..._ »

Tout en s'habillant, Kurt réfléchissait. A quelle occasion Finn aurait pu lui dire tout ça ? C'était assez... Enorme ! Il aurait aimé comprendre.

* * *

Après une douche plutôt revigorante, avec une nouvelle preuve qu'il était devenu une fille, il avait revêtu des vêtements bien féminins : un jean skiny noir et un débardeur bleu nuit, ainsi que des escarpins du même bleu aux talons interminables... Sa penderie était la caverne d'Ali Baba pour n'importe quelle fille et ce soir, il décida de jouer la simplicité. Après tout, le dîner se faisait chez Blaine et bien que le souvenir de son dernier repas remonte à plusieurs jours, Kurt n'avait pas faim. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se pelotonner contre Blaine, le seul à pouvoir calmer les douleurs perpétuelles de ses jambes.

Il prit ensuite son 4x4 et se rendit chez Blaine. Heureusement, il habitait toujours au même endroit. Il n'eut pas le temps de sonner que déjà, le bouclé ouvrait la porte. Il l'attrapa et, la soulevant facilement, l'emmena directement à sa chambre.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux : Son lit était habillé de draps en satin blanc cassé, avec des pétals de rose rouge éparpillés un peu partout dessus, et dans la pièce aussi. Des bougies étaient allumées, ainsi que de l'enscen au Patchouli. De quoi se désaltérer reposait dans un bac de glaçon. Kurt ne put se retenir d'y jeter un oeil : Mium, tout ce qu'il aimait, du Coca-cola cherry, de la limonade (Dont du Panaché), deux bouteilles de Desperado et du 7 up aux deux citrons.

« Comment tu as su pour... Tout ça ?  
_J'ai su. Ça te plait ?  
_Oui ! Tellement ! Tu es parfait ! »

Kurt l'embrassa et ils s'installèrent sur le lit.

Alors que leur étreinte s'accentuait, leurs vêtements ne tardaient pas à voler plus loin. Le châtain rougit quand il se retrouva nu, dans ce corps, devant Blaine. Celui-ci le dévisageait, affamé. Ses mains parcoururent ses cuisses et la douleur sembla s'estomper.

Kurt laissa son regard se poser à son tour sur le corps de son amant et il sentit son désir se réveiller. Jamais Blaine ne lui avait semblé aussi beau, aussi viril ? En érection, il se tenait à genoux devant lui, entre ses cuisses écartées comme pour leur première fois. Ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi nu.

Kurt se redressa : il avait envie de le toucher, c'est ce qu'il fit. Il avait envie de caresser son vit brûlant ? Il le fit aussi. Sa pudeur naturelle semblait envolée et il ne se gêna pas pour demander au brun de le toucher aussi.

Mais Blaine ne cessa pas de le surprendre en se penchant et en collant sa langue humide et chaude à sa féminité. Kurt couina et son dos s'arqua. Le petit muscle rose du chanteur était si habile, et surtout... Si rapide.

Kurt ne tarda pas à atteindre ce que l'on appelle l'orgasme clitorien. Ses cheveux collaient à son front, ses temps et ses épaules, et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme véloce de sa respiration, ses seins pointaient durement dans la faible luminosité de la chambre.

Il attendait cette délivrance depuis mercredi, sur cette table de pique-nique... Mais cela n'était pas assez. Blaine s'allongea sur lui, ou plutôt sur elle, en vérité, et Kurt adora la sensation d'un corps chaud et puissant sur le sien, le poids de celui qu'il aime réchauffant sa peau frémissante.

Blaine déposa un chapelet de baisers sur sa gorge pour descendre lentement vers ses mamelons durcis par le désir. Il les embrassa, les mordilla, les lécha. Un. Par. Un. Alors que les doigts de Kurt s'enfonçaient dans ses boucles sombres.

Leurs yeux brillaient de luxure et l'odeur familière du musc envahit la pièce, mélangé au Patchouli et aux pétals de roses.

Le bassin de Blaine s'emboita contre le sien et il put sentir son membre rigide contre son intimité trempée. Et alors que l'ancien Warbler attrapait un préservatif, le coeur de Kurt ne cessait de s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Blaine dut le sentir car il déposa un baiser humide sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine. Il le rassura, lui assurant que cela serait moins douloureux que la dernière fois.

Revêtut de la capote, le phallus imposant du brun commença à s'engouffrer en lui. C'était étrange mais cela paraissait naturel.

Ses nouvelles mains de filles se nouèrent dans son dos large et humide de sueur. Ils transpiraient tous les deux. Mais c'était naturel.

Quand il fut entièrement en lui, enfin en elle, l'impression de comblement fut délicieuse. Ils se regardèrent, euphorique, s'embrassèrent, rirent. Parce qu'ils étaient jeunes, amoureux, et que c'était naturel.

La danse millénaire de leur corps étaient divine. Blaine glissait facilement en lui, dans un va et vient d'abord doux et tendre, puis de plus en plus rapide. A un moment donné, s'en le réaliser vraiment, ils roulèrent et passèrent de la position du missionaire à celle d'andromaque.

Kurt sentit son plaisir s'accoître largement dans cette position et les roulements de son bassin s'accentuèrent instinctivement. Ce qui n'était qu'un échauffement agréable devint un feu brûlant dans son vagin de tel manière que celui-ci se contracta, provocant l'éjaculation du bouclé. La douce chaleur de sa semence finit d'anéantir le peu de raison à Kurt et la simple présence de ce sexe dans son corps de femme, ajouté à la vitesse des frottements, le fit jouir. Il venait de connaitre l'orgasme vaginal, plus dure à obtenir mais tellement plus puissant qu'il le laissa pantelant durant un temps qu'il lui semblait infini. Kurt se laissa glisser aux côtés de Blaine qui somnolait déjà. Il sourit et se lova contre son flanc avant de sombrer à son tour.

* * *

Il fut réveillé par la caresse d'un pétal sur le bout de son sein et découvrit Blaine, appuyé sur son coude et la tête reposant sur son point, taquinant un de ses tétons à la couleur du corail à l'aide d'un pétal de rose semblable à de la soie.

Le satin des draps ne lui donnait ni chaud, ni froid. Il découvrit aussi d'autre pétals, éparpillés sur son corps aussi pâle que la porcelaine et leur rouge s'apparentait facilement à celui du sang.

* * *

De retour chez lui, Kurt alla se détendre dans un bain.

Aux alentours de midi, il descendit à la cuisine où il trouva son père. Celui-ci lui sourit et vint l'enlacer dans une étreinte ferme.

« _Mon enfant... Mon bébé._  
_Papa ? Tu vas bien ? »

Face à son regard larmoyant, Kurt fut pris d'une bouffée de panique.

« Papa ? Tu vas bien ?  
__J'ai déjà perdu ta mère, reprit-il d'un ton calme. Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi._  
_Mais tu ne vas pas me perdre papa, ne t'inquiète pas.  
__Tu as grandi trop vite..._ »

Kurt eut un sourire condéscendant et caressa son épaule.

« Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber, même si j'habite ailleurs. On resteras en contact. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Burt ne semblait pas du tout convaincu. Il avait toujours cet air misérable sur le visage et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il était à court de mot pour réconforter quelqu'un. Alors il se contenta d'enlacer son paternel.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Kurt ne savait pas trop où il était. Il faisait noir.

Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Ils s'entrouvrirent mais il les referma aussitôt quand une lumière l'aveugla. Des points pourpre dansaient désormais sous ses paupières.

Il les ouvrirent une demi-seconde et aperçut Blaine, dans une lumière doré, penché sur lui, le teint halé et souriant tendrement.

Kurt remua. Il devait être allongé et un poids comprimait sa poitrine et ses jambes. Il ouvrit encore les yeux, difficilement, une seconde et Blaine avait changé. Il ne souriait plus. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et sa couche de gel avait subitement disparue. La lumière était froide et le teint de son petit ami, blafard.

Il recommença à plusieurs reprises, d'ouvrir les yeux à peine une seconde, de faire papillonner ses paupières et les deux images opposées de Blaine se succédaient. Il passait de l'inquiétude à l'assurance, de la tristesse à la dévotion, de la fatigue à la... Mais que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à ouvrir les yeux ? Et cette douleur qui courait dans son corps ? D'où venait-elle exactement ? Et pourquoi était-elle présente ?

Un chuchotement lui parvint aux oreilles :

_Kurt... Mon ange, réveille toi... »

Blaine.

Kurt se força à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux et les plissa. La lumière était comme une brûlure sur sa rétine et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Sa bouche était sèche et sa gorge le démangeait. Il avait soif, et faim.

Il était parcouru de frisson désagréable, ayant à la fois froid et chaud, faim et envie de vomir.

Le corps engourdi, il distingua de nouveau Blaine. Le Blaine fatigué, au regard vide et qui répétait comme une litanie « Kurt... », « Réveille toi... » et « Mon ange... » dans un ordre aléatoire. Il ne semblait pas avoir vu ses yeux ouvert. En fait, le bouclé pensait que c'était une nouvelle illusion, un autre rêve où il voyait Kurt s'éveiller enfin et lui sourire.

Il lui sourit et murmura son prénom d'une voix rauque, éraillée. Le regard doré de son petit ami s'illumina aussitôt et il reprit bonne mine.

Le coeur de Kurt s'emballa à cette vision et un minuteur finit de même plus loin, accompagnant en rythme les battements dans sa poitrine.

« Kurt ? Mon Kurt ? Tu es réveillé ? »

Le châtain hocha lentement de la tête et ferma les yeux. Blaine prit sa main, sous une bouffée de panique.

« Ne repars pas !  
_C'est bon, Blaine... J'suis là... »

Sa bouche était pâteuse, et sa langue comme du plâtre. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Blaine de couvrir son visage de ses lèvres et de l'embrasser doucement, très très doucement.

« Ton père est parti chercher du café pour se changer les idées, je vais aller le chercher ! Oh, mais je dois aussi prévenir les médecins et... »

Blaine parlait rapidement, courant partout dans la chambre. Il disait ne pas vouloir le laisser mais, finalement, finit par sortir.

Il revint cependant, suivit d'une infirmière à la peau café au lait et d'un médecin aux cheveux grisonnant.

Son père ne tarda pas non plus à apparaitre. Et Kurt ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. On prenait sa tension, sa température, son pouls. On lui posait des questions mais le jeune homme était fatigué, une agréable fatigue l'avait envahit et il se contenta de sourire. Il ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, s'il était encore une fille et comment il se retrouvait à l'hopital... Mais il aurait tout le temps de le demander après un petit somme, non ?

* * *

Kurt émergea pour la seconde fois vers neuf heure du matin. La première chose qu'il nota, s'était la masse de cheveux bouclé étendu sur son ventre. Blaine dormait profondément, assis sur une chaise et la tête sur lui, ronflant doucement.

Le garçon ne pouvait toujours pas se lever mais sa main put venir se noyer dans les bouclettes sombres de son petit ami. Et c'est dans une douce caresse qu'il le réveilla.

Les paupières de l'ancien Warbler papillonnèrent et ses iris à la couleur étrange se posèrent sur le visage de Kurt.

« Salut toi, marmonna celui-ci, de sa voix toujours grinçante.  
_Salut, mon ange, fit l'autre dans un sourire. Comment tu vas ? »

Blaine se redressa, réellement intéressé, et Kurt chuchota :

_Je sens plus mes jambes. »

Le brun blêmit légèrement.

« Ou-oui, c'est normal...  
_Pourquoi ?  
_Tu... Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Kurt plissa les yeux tandis que Blaine appuya sur un bouton qui fit relever la tête du lit, permettant au chanteur d'être assis.

« J'étais avec mon père, il pleurait. » lâcha-t-il finalement.

Blaine le dévisagea un moment, interdit.

« Pourquoi pleurait-il ?  
_Il disait ne pas vouloir me perdre, que j'avais grandi trop vite... J'essayais de le rassuré quand j'ai du m'évanouir... Et je me suis réveillé ici.  
_Oh... Et que s'est-il passé dernièrement ?  
_Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? S'enquit Kurt, soudain inquiet.  
_Raconte moi juste. S'il te plait, Kurt... Ajouta-t-il face au silence de son opposé.  
_Eh bien... J'ai faillis me faire renversé par une voiture à cause d'une folle... Mais j'ai du me faire mal en tombant car j'avais mal aux jambes, mais tu m'aidais en les étirant. On est allé au lycée... Où je fais parti des Cheerios et toi, de l'équipe de foot... »

Face au regard incrédule de Blaine, Kurt s'arrêta.

« Ensuite ? Insista le bouclé.  
_Euh... Ensuite... -Kurt rougit- hum... Je me souviens que le samedi soir, on est allé chez toi, plutôt qu'au restaurant et on... On a fait l'amour... »

Kurt se triturait nerveusement les doigts, le teint bien rouge.

« Je suis rentré chez moi le lendemain et j'y ai retrouvé mon père en larmes, voila... »

Blaine hocha longuement et lentement de la tête, assimilant tout ce que Kurt venait de lui dire et le châtain crut bon d'ajouter :

_Il y a des jours passés sous élypse, comme de jeudi à samedi, je ne me souviens de rien... »

Le brun resserra son étreinte sur sa main et soupira.

« Et...J-je...-Kurt se mit à bredouiller, baissant les yeux sur son torse plat- j'étais devenu une... Une fille...  
_Kurt, tu n'as pas vécu ses moments, tu étais dans le coma. » Lâcha-t-il finalement.

Le châtain releva aussitôt les yeux.

« Pardon ?  
_Tu... Tu t'es réellement fais renversé par cette voiture. Ta colonne vertébrale a été touchée. Et tu es tombé dans un léger coma sous la douleur... »

Le regard bleu acier de Kurt se décrocha doucement de Blaine pour divaguer dans la pièce et s'arrêter sur ses jambes.

« Je ne pourrais plus marcher ? Balbutia-t-il en sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux.  
_Non, mais tu aura des difficultés et... Tu devras faire de la rééducation. Mais je serais là. On sera tous là. Pour toi. »

Blaine caressa sa joue et replaça inutilement une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

« Il parait que tu étais dans un autre monde, plus agréable. -Blaine sembla hésiter un instant- Tu voudrais être une fille ? »

Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais des perles salées dévalèrent de ses yeux par dizaine. Il se sentait soudainement triste. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

Blaine essuya aussitôt ses pomettes à l'aide de ses pouces.

« Ne pleure pas... Sshh... Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave, OK ? »

Kurt secoua la tête et étouffa un sanglot.

« J'aimerais me laver... » Couina-t-il faiblement.

Le brun obtempéra et commença à aller prévenir une infirmière. Pris de panique, Kurt le retint.

« Non, non ! Je veux pas être un assisté, je veux pas dépendre d'une aide ou autre... Je veux pas... Blaine... Je veux pas, je veux pas... »

Surement pris de pitié, Blaine acquiesça.

« Et si c'est moi qui t'aide ? Demanda-t-il calmement, apparemment déjà fait à cette idée.  
_Je...  
_Je ne te jugerai pas. Je t'aime, mon ange. »

Kurt rosit un peu et baissa la tête.

« Je sais pas, chuchota-t-il tout bas.  
_Laisse moi le faire, Kurt. Juste t'aider à t'installer et à te déshabiller.  
_Me quoi ? »

Face à son refus avenant, Blaine posa un doigt sur les lèvres sèches du châtain.

« Nous avons déjà fait l'amour et je m'en suis occupé quand tu étais dans le coma.

_Je savais que l'idée que des gens que tu connaisses te touche, nu, alors des inconnus... Mais je tenais à le faire et puis... »

Blaine rougit subitement.

« La... La douleur était telle que ton corps réagissait et se mettait en... Enfin tu vois quoi... Pour compenser à la douleur. »

Kurt écarquilla les yeux et resta muet, bien que Blaine ait retiré ses doigts de sa bouche.

« Kurt ? Tu vas bien ?  
_Tu m'as touché ? Murmura finalement le châtain, une once de reproche dans les yeux et Blaine décida d'être honnête.  
_Je n'osais pas au début. Je me contentais de te laver et d'étirer tes jambes comme l'avait conseillé le médecin mais... Quand finalement, tu semblais vraiment souvenir, que ton sexe était dressé et que... Que... Tu as gémit mon nom, j'ai craqué... Je savais que ça ne te plairait, ça ne plairait à personne d'ailleurs mais... Non, laisse moi finir... Je... Je suis désolé si ça te blesse ou autre mais... J'ai fais ça pour que tu te sente bien... Tu étais toujours plus serein après. »

Kurt observa longuement le visage de Blaine. Ils étaient tous les deux rouge mais Blaine suait d'anxiété, les yeux fixés sur ses mains jointes. Le châtain tendit faiblement les bras vers lui et Kurt s'y logea tout en n'appuyant pas son poids sur lui.

« Merci. » Finit par dire Kurt à son oreille.

Sa voix s'était éclaircie depuis le début de leur conversation.

« Et... Je veux bien que tu m'aides... Mais juste pour ça... »

Blaine lui offrit le plus des sourires.

« C'est comme une douche ensemble. »

Kurt rougit et acquiesça. Blaine l'aida donc à s'assoir dans un fauteuil roulant qu'il n'avait alors pas remarqué et le poussa dans une salle de bain faite pour ce genre de transport. La douche rappelait les vestiaires communs du lycée, avec un petit banc en bois vernis pour s'asseoir sous là où la pomme de douche s'accrochait. Kurt remarqua aussi qu'il portait la blouse de l'hopital : une tunique bleu pâle qui s'attachait derrière.

Blaine l'assit sur le banc en bois et le châtain put s'observer sur le miroir en pied devant lui. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, plus que Blaine, et avaient de nombreux épis. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, dans les tons gris-violet. Son teint était livide, voire transparent et ses lèvres, gercés, un peu craquelées et fendues à certains endroits plus charnus.

Il se trouvait horrible, moche, dégueulasse. Comment Blaine avait pu le regarder ? Et l'embrasser ?

« Ne fais donc pas attention à ton apparence, lui dit Blaine tout en lui retirant sa blouse.  
_Comment tu as pu...  
_Parce que je t'aime. »

Un silence suivit cette réponse tandis que Kurt observait son corps trop maigre à son goût dans le miroir.

« Pour moi, tu restes le plus beau.

_Kurt ?

_J'ai dis un truc qui fallait pas ?  
_... Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Blaine sourit tendrement, rassuré, et dans un geste rapide, attrapa la pomme de douche et ouvrit la vanne d'eau. Quand elle fut à bonne température, il la tendit à Kurt pour qu'il se mouille en attendant qu'il se déshabille à son tour.

Lentement, ils se lavèrent, Blaine aidant Kurt dans les zones qu'il ne pouvait atteindre : Il avait perdu en souplesse et atteignait à peine la pointe de ses pieds.

Mais Kurt était rassuré car il avait beau avoir pas mal de difficultés à bouger ses jambes, il n'avait pas perdu les sensations comme la caresse chaude des mains de Blaine sur ses mollets. Il arrivait même à remuer légèrement le bout de ses orteils.

* * *

Finalement, il se retrouva assis sur son lit, en caleçon, alors que Blaine regardait les vêtements que Finn avait ramené.

« Je crois bien que Finn t'a pris que des vêtements trop grands...  
_Peu importe. Donne moi le jean que tu viens de reposer et le pull en laine avec le T-shirt, ça suffira. »

Blaine obéit et l'aida, seulement pour le pantalon. Il replaça ensuite ses jambes quand Kurt se rallongea dans son lit.

« Je suis resté dans le coma combien de jours ? Demanda-t-il, piqué par une curiosité soudaine.  
_De mercredi à hier soir, c'est-à-dire, samedi.  
_Il n'y avait que toi dans ma chambre ?  
_Non.  
_Laisse moi deviner... Mon père ?  
_Oui.  
_Finn ?  
_Oui.  
_... Karofsky ?  
_... Ouais, Ton père ne voulait pas qu'il rentre mais... Il a insisté et puis, il étais là quand c'est arrivé.  
_Comment ça ?  
_Il séchait les cours d'espagnol et revenait de je-ne-sais-où. Il a vu ce qu'il s'est passé et m'a aidé à appeler une ambulance et ton père.. J'étais trop en panique pour ça... Désolé.  
_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Donc je me suis fais renversé ?  
_Plutôt percuté, tu as été éjecté plus loin, sur le trottoir.  
_Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter...  
_Ce n'est rien, l'important c'est que tu vas bien maintenant. Le plus inquiétant, c'était la position de ton corps et les grognements que tu poussais dans ton « sommeil » à cause de la douleur. Tu as aussi quelques égratignures mais elles vont rapidement disparaître. »

Kurt lui sourit.

« Je vous entendais, tu sais ? Quand vous me parliez, parfois, ça n'avait rien à voir : vous me demandiez de revenir, que je vous manquais...  
_On ne savait pas si tu nous entendais mais on tentais notre chance. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu pour le fait que tu étais une fille dans ton rêve...  
_Hm... Je... Je me suis toujours senti fille, ça doit être pour ça et puis... C'était plus facile d'en être une. On n'était pas jugé et « ça » faisait moins mal... »

Blaine resta figé quelques secondes avant de partir dans un rire franc.

« Et donc tu as dis que l'on avait fait l'amour ?  
_Oui... Tu ne cessais de me taquiner, dans le terme sensuel du terme et tu avais organiser une soirée tout simplement divine : Des draps de satin, des pétales de rose et de l'enscen ! Cela semblait tellement si... Réel. Surtout les... Les...  
_Les ? L'encouragea son petit ami.  
_Lesorgasmes. » Dit-il tout bas et le plus vite possible.

Blaine sourit et embrassa son front.

« C'est parce que tu en avais. »

Kurt rougit, ayant meilleur mine depuis sa longue toilette avec le bouclé.

« Tu... Tu ne m'as jamais... Pénétré durant mon coma ?  
_Quoi ? Non ! Bien sur que non, voyons...  
_Blaine... Je te jure que j'avais des sensations de fille...  
_Tu as peut-être simplement une imagination débordante dans ce domaine là... »

Kurt resta indécis un petit moment et finit par se pencher vers lui, mué par un désir nouveau.

« En tout cas, c'était le pied » Susurra-t-il lentement.

Un grondement sourd de la part de Blaine lui répondit et il ne put qu'en rire. Après tout, la situation ne semblait pas désespérée et il serait bien entouré, par sa famille et ses amis, et surtout Blaine. Il remarcherai et montrerai au monde entier ce de quoi Kurt Hummel était capable.

* * *

Voila, c'est la fin. J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et merci à toutes les reviews sur _Scènes de presque ménage _ et vos Story/Autor Alerte/Favorite !

A la prochaine fic' !


End file.
